


心火

by poorstorage



Series: 危险化学品 [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: ABO, L月前提下的信息素吸引, M/M, 不是N月, 怀孕暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorstorage/pseuds/poorstorage
Summary: 看爹搞小妈  还没到脏的地方ABO 揣崽跟奶 三俗的很
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Near | Nate River & Yagami Light
Series: 危险化学品 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627684
Kudos: 8





	心火

**Author's Note:**

> 鸡友给的车头 并不想续 问了可以发

Near第一次见到夜神月，是无招呼可打的单方面窥视。

时间地点皆怪异：凌晨1点42分，走廊中央的浴室，开一条一指宽的门缝，昏黄灯光泻出歪歪斜线，招摇得像蓝胡子顶楼上锁的房间。

照理说没有欲望感情的2.0代L继承人不似普通的，只有食欲与好奇心旺盛的少年人，他不该去跃跃欲试地探索。但大概是夜半腹中饥饿难耐导致大脑供血不足，随便啦，反正Near的生物课也学得一般——怎么，天才难道就理所当然面面俱到吗？——他大概给自己找了个理由，小心凑了上去，很注意躲避光线投射的区域。

里面是L带回来的男人。

他不白，这一点Near（白化病患者，哈？）非常有资格说。皮肤是漂亮的蜜色，自红浴袍处伸出的细长脖子娇得像个女孩子，下巴尖俏眼角微垂，软长睫毛密密麻麻匝住一颗近似浅金的眼球儿，自上向下睨人显得颇傲气，一副圣女作派。整张脸只有嘴唇是薄薄水红，似笑非笑地透出股艳。

他现在有点儿好奇了，夜神月是纯日本裔没错，不过相貌跟发色瞳色确实不似日本人。L没有能清晰分辨相貌高低的能力，所以他也没有，但是这张脸的比例还是好的，应该是......美人？

夜神月立于黄色灯光下，毫不在意地把红色浴袍扔到发热的地板上，Near看见他后背有痣两颗，完美对称在脊椎第二节。小腹微微隆起一条弧，股间白流恋恋不舍滴到白色地板瓷砖，反光正打到Near眼中，他眯了眯眼。

他最尊敬的人的omega（是吗？不是吗？），背对他跪在地上，一手捏着花洒细细的颈，另一只手送入股间抽送，带出许多许多浓稠的白液，还要一边小声喘息，腿微微颤抖，做一会儿就要休息一会儿，起伏的臀波间嫣红肿胀的秘密若隐若现。画面诡丽得像从成人级杂志投影出来的色情模特。

Near匆匆跑回自己的房间，口干舌燥，胃部痉挛。他谨慎的把门锁住——手抖得那么厉害，他不确定自己能不发出声音带上门，况且他的手还要用来捂住嘴，把嗓子眼儿里的声音摁下去。

他想，天啊，这个人多么香啊。裤子里热涨紧锁，某种本能蠢蠢欲动。

他闭上眼睛细细啜饮那幅画面，额头汗湿一片，胡乱把手伸进裤子里面，就着夜神月清理的画面，随意揉了几把就射得又多又浓。  
Near脸上第一次出现正常人的慌乱与焦灼，唇抿一抿就能尝到留下的汗液，咸苦冰凉若泪水。

他睡不着，也动不了，只是捧着一手精液愣愣地靠坐着门，成了个失语的瞎子。  
他听见L特有的，懒散散拖着脚走路的声音，推开门轻轻的摩擦声，语气平平地埋怨夜神月让自己帮他清理的咕哝，和Omega可能是被人一把拖到身上小小的又急又气抱怨“喂！……还……一个……！”。

又过了好一会儿，啪的关灯声音响起，一个人的走路声响起。Near不知道是坏了脑子还是灵机一动，竟然敢再拉开门，穿过墙藏到黑暗角落偷看二人。

L夹着夜神，不知道有双浅灰色眼瞳圆睁，瞳孔兴奋地缩成尖儿。

第二日似乎永远都不会来，Near揣一颗滚烫的心和湿凉的内裤，蜷缩在床上皱紧眉头等天亮。

门没锁，L敲敲门框，恭喜Near，你是Alpha。


End file.
